Face Down
by GodlivesnLondon
Summary: A story that picks up from 7.01 its a very angsty fic, based off of Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. JavaJunkie eventually, very dramatic. Rating for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:****okay so this idea struck me while I was listening to the song "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and it seems like it would be a good story, so it's very angsty, and pretty sad. If you're disturbed easily, I wouldn't read. No, there isn't any "smut" just violence, that might be disturbing. I'm surprised it doesn't bother me to write this but this happens everyday, and I think it would be a good idea for a story, very very very dramatic. Okay now to the story. JAVAJUNKIE BABY! DIE CHRIS!**

**A/N2: I know, I know, I've got a lot going, but when a story hits me I can't just pass it up cuz then the idea leaves me. So please don't hate me. ******** thanks.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Gilmore girls or the characters. I leave that all to ASP or DR whatever. **

**Chapter One…**

The first time it happened, she hadn't thought anything of it. She knew he was upset, and hung over. She knew he loved her, and would never hurt her intentionally. She knew that he wouldn't do it again. This was just a one time thing, it's not like he did it all the time.

Lorelai was shocked, as the pain struck her in her right cheek. She placed a hand on the spot where there was surely to be a bruise. She winced as she gently touched it.

"Lorelai…" Chris spoke up as he saw the horrified look on Lorelai's face.

"I've…gotta go." Lorelai said still holding her cheek and quickly exiting his apartment, shoes in hand.

She walked out the door and leaned her back against the door, praying that he wouldn't come after her. She knew she had made a huge mistake, she had slept with the man. She had just been trying to get out of there as fast as she could, not giving it any time to sink in that she had just slept with him, and her and Luke had broken up the night before. She couldn't think about it, she would start bawling. She again touched the spot on her cheek that was starting to ache more and more. She got up, shoes in hand, and made her way out to her jeep.

She walked with her face down, avoiding any glances that Christopher's neighbors were sending her, knowing that they had probably slept together since she had stayed the night. And they assumed right.

She finally made it out to her jeep, trying her hardest not to think at all. To just sing songs through her head, happy songs, joyful songs, but none came to mind. Only depressing songs.

She climbed into the driver's seat and quickly flipped down the mirror to examine her newly developed bruise, it was turning light green, which wouldn't be too hard to cover up with lots of foundation, but hurt nonetheless.

She started the engine and made her way out of there as fast as she could, reminding her of the time that Chris and Sherry had come to visit around the time of Rory's debate at Chilton 4 years ago, and she and Rory had made it out of the parking lot so fast…_Stop it Lorelai! You're torturing yourself by thinking about him! Just leave!_ Lorelai scolded herself and headed back for Stars Hollow.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai made into Stars Hollow much faster than she had expected, as she passed Luke's her heart ached, and pained. She had forgotten to avoid it, and just drove by. She looked out her window just in time to see Luke look up and run out from behind the counter to try and chase her down, but he was too slow, and Lorelai just sped up running the red light outside of Luke's, but not caring one bit.

She saw Taylor and Luke chasing after the jeep now Luke was much faster than Lorelai though, he kept up with her for a good fourth of a mile before he finally gave up and just stood in the middle of the street and watched her go, just like he had done last night, except this time at least he had somewhat chased after her. Last night, however, she would've stopped if he had come after her, she would've been joyful if he had come after her. But not now, now it was too late. He had let her go.

Lorelai pulled up to her house and got out of her jeep in silence, making her way to the door, still somehow holding back tears. She opened the door and was welcomed by Babette's scream, making Lorelai jump about 2 feet in the air.

"Babette! What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked tossing her keys on the side table by the door.

"Oh, I just saw that you weren't here and I heard Paul Anka doing that howling thing you said he does when he's hungry, so I came over and fed him." Babette explained.

"Oh, well thanks." Lorelai said, standing in front of Babette.

"So, did you stay the night with Sookie again?" Babette asked as she started folding the blanket she had been using.

"Uh, how did you—never mind… no I didn't." Lorelai said, walking over to her answering machine, absentmindedly hoping Luke had called.

"He hasn't left any messages." Babette called, catching her.

"Oh…" Lorelai said surprised, "How did you…"

Then Babette went into a long story about some girl choking on hotdogs and someone else encountering her and Luke's fight and reporting it back to Babette, Lorelai had zoned out after 4 hotdogs.

"Well, it's good to know she was more concerned with me and Luke when her friend was choking." Lorelai said, her voice drenched in sarcasm that Babette apparently didn't pick up on.

"Yeah, well…" Babette finished, and then there was a long awkward silence.

"So…" Lorelai said, hinting for Babette to leave.

"How, I'm just waiting for my delicates to finish…" Then she saw the look Lorelai gave her, "But I'll just pick them up later." Babette said getting up and leaving, Lorelai showed her to the door, and Babette turned around to get one more word in and she gasped as she finally saw the growing bruise on Lorelai's face.

"Oh my God honey! What happened?!" Babette said gently touching Lorelai's face, causing Lorelai to wince.

"Oh, you know, clumsy me." Lorelai lied.

"Oh…okay…" Babette said not pressing the issue.

"Bye Babette." Lorelai said and closed the door, Babette still standing there with a concerned look on her face.

"I've got to cover this thing up…" Lorelai said and quickly made her way to her bathroom to apply the make-up.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai had taken a shower, and gotten ready for work within the next hour and successfully covered up the bruise on her face that had grown to take up her whole right cheek. She checked it one more time in the mirror on her way out, and could still see some of it showing through the foundation she had applied, but she didn't have time to fix it, she was already late enough as it was.

She walked onto her porch but she saw the one person she did not want to deal with right now, or least one of the two. She tried to ignore him and make her way to her car without having to discuss anything, but he was determined. He cornered her against her jeep, she hadn't even been listening until then.

"You were just going so fast…" Luke said as Lorelai turned around to face him finally.

"Well that's me! I'm fast!" Lorelai said, getting frustrated.

"Lorelai…" Luke said, trying to get her to discuss this.

"No Luke, we're over, we were over last night! I don't want to talk about this, I'm late!" She said and climbed into her jeep, and quickly made her way out of the driveway and out to the inn.

Luke stood their defeated outside of the Gilmore house, wishing there was something left that he could do, but nothing came to mind. He had hurt her, and he knew it. And he hated being that person to cause her so much pain, because he hated anyone that ever hurt her. Now he was the one doing the hurting.

Lorelai made her way to the inn successfully blocking thoughts of Luke and the bruise on her cheek and it's causes out of her mind. She just knew she needed coffee in some form, now.

Lorelai walked into the Dragonfly kitchen to an upset Michel making his leave, and a victorious Sookie, she silently got coffee as Sookie continued to babble.

Lorelai couldn't block the thoughts anymore, the more Sookie babbled, the more Lorelai stopped listening and was consumed by her own thoughts. Luke…Christopher…the constant reminder of the hurt she had encountered in the past 24 hours on her face…

"Honey, what's wrong?" Sookie asked, finally noticing Lorelai was completely out of it.

"Me and Luke broke up." Lorelai said, emotionlessly.

"Oh honey…what happened?" Sookie asked concerned.

"We had a fight."

"But people fight all the time! It's actually healthy to fight! It's good for the skin, and you have such pretty skin. You have to fight to keep your skin pretty." Sookie insisted, not willing to accept that Luke and Lorelai were actually over.

"No Sookie, this was _the _fight. A big fight."

"Again, people have big fights, this isn't the end. He'll come back! He loves you." Sookie insisted again.

"No Sookie, you don't get it. I gave him an ultimatum and he turned me down. We're over."

"Again, like I said, he'll come back!"

"Sookie…it's like…he's driving a car. And, I want to at least be in the driver's seat, but no. He's locked all the doors, leaving me out. So I have to hang on to the bumper and last night I just had to let go of the bumper because it hurt so much! Being dragged along, not having a say in anything, just waiting for the car to stop and for him to open the door, but no. He never did. I need this. I need for this to be over." Lorelai illustrated for Sookie.

"I'm so sorry…" Sookie said and her and Lorelai hugged. Lorelai felt sobs coming on, but she couldn't let them. She couldn't let herself cry. That would show that she wasn't ready to let go, and she wanted to believe that she was. She wanted to believe it was over. She wanted to believe that it was right to sleep with Christopher. That's what she wanted.

**XoXoXoX**

**That was just the first chapter, so please, review. Please! I want you to review so I can update! Woo hoo. This chapter was a bit boring but…the first one has to be. Okay, so review so I can update and get to the **_**good stuff.**_

**Love Kati**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay well, I had this chapter already written but I decided to change it. I know most of you don't like Chris and Lorelai, trust me, neither do I. I hate them together, I hate Christopher! Can't stand him! But I think I have to touch base there to make this story work. And no need to worry, this is probably the chapter with the most L/C "togetherness". No, there won't be any Chris Lorelai marriage, but there will be some L/C but not much. And it won't be anything like L/L. okay, here's chapter two.**

**A/N2: Wait, one more thing, I didn't get many reviews, at all. But I really don't care cause I feel like this story is going to be really good, and even if no one else likes it, I love it. Okay, there's my rant. **

**Chapter Two…**

Lorelai lay in bed, depressed and lonely. Rory had gone to London to be with Logan, Luke had come by and asked her to elope with him, she had told him no because it was too late. He let her go and now she was gone. She told him that she'd slept with Christopher and he hadn't said anything, just left, which hurt more than anything he could've said.

Lorelai was finally starting to doze off when she heard a car pull up, a car door shut, and 3 knocks on her front door. She got up and checked out her window to make sure it wasn't Luke, and made her way to the door. She opened it and it was Christopher.

"Lorelai, we need to talk." He said and leaned against the door frame.

"Chris…" Lorelai interjected.

"Lor, just listen." Chris suggested.

"Okay…" Lorelai said and let him in, they sat down on the couch.

"Listen…Lorelai I'm sorry. I made a stupid mistake, I was frustrated and you wouldn't listen to me, and I was hung over and just…everything was…Lor, you know I love you." Christopher finished up, trying his hardest to explain his behavior.

"Chris…Let's not make this out to be more than it was." Lorelai said, reassuringly.

"But Lor, I didn't mean to hurt you." Chris explained.

"Oh no, that's a huge deal, but I meant let's not make the whole sleeping together thing out to be more than it was." Lorelai explained.

"But Lorelai…I want it to be more. I want to date you." Chris said, lightly touching her arm.

"Chris, I just got out of a relationship…an engagement…and I don't think I'm ready…" Lorelai said calmly, she saw Christopher restraining himself from yelling, from raging.

"Oh, so you are ready to sleep with me just not to have a relationship?" Christopher raised his voice.

"Chris it's not like that." Lorelai said, Chris took a deep breath.

"Lorelai…I think you need this. I think you need a relationship to get over him. Lorelai, I need to be with you. Just give it a try." Chris insisted.

Lorelai thought about it and there was silence between them, "Okay." She said simply.

"Okay?"

"Okay." Lorelai said again.

"Okay." Chris agreed, leaning forward to kiss her. Lorelai not exactly wanting it, but feel like it was expected, leaned in also. But when he kissed her, it felt different. It wasn't near as magical as it was when she kissed Luke, making her reluctantly cry. Chris got the wrong idea, and pulled away quickly.

"What is it Lorelai?" Chris asked angrily.

"Nothing. It's not you. It's…don't worry about it. I'm really tired, I haven't gotten much sleep, I think I'm going to go…" Lorelai gestured towards her bed.

"Okay. I'll call you later." Chris said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye." Lorelai said as he walked out the door. Lorelai silently made her way back to her bed, and for the first time since her and Luke's breakup, she cried, and cried, and cried.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai knew she couldn't lay in bed forever, so reluctantly, she got out of bed the next morning and made her way to the inn, still making sure her bruise was covered successfully. It was starting to diminish but it was still visible.

Lorelai got ready, and made her way out to the inn. Before she got out of her jeep she checked herself one more time in the rear-view mirror, all was good. She got out of the car and walked into the kitchen where Sookie greeted her with a large plate of comfort food.

"What's this?" Lorelai asked, looking at the chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup.

"Just, a treat. You haven't been eating much lately." Sookie supplied, and continued her kitchen work.

"Sookie, you're great, but I already had a pop tart at the house." Lorelai said, even though it was lie. She really just wasn't hungry, and every time she did eat she got nauseous and felt like throwing it up due to all the crying she had done in the past 12 hours.

"But…" Sookie whined, wanting Lorelai to eat it since she had made it especially for her.

"Okay, one pancake won't hurt, but this isn't _Supersize Me_." Lorelai said and took a bit of the pancakes, one again amazed at Sookie's cooking abilities.

"Oh my God, Lorelai…" Sookie said, noticing the bruise on Lorelai's face. Apparently she hadn't covered it up as well as she should've. Sookie gently touched the bruise on Lorelai's right cheek, Lorelai closed her eyes, not from pain, but memories.

"Just, an accident." Lorelai said taking another bite of the pancakes.

"If you say so…" Sookie said, not pushing the subject any further.

"Sookie, I'm full, and I have a lot of work to get done, I'm just gonna be in my office." Lorelai said and set down the plate and made her way out of the kitchen without even grabbing a cup of coffee.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai heard a knock on her office door, without getting up, she called "Who is it?"

"Christopher." Came his answer.

"Come in, it's open." She said, putting down the book she had been reading, since she really hadn't had any work to do, just needed to escape from Sookie.

"Hey." He said, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey." Lorelai said emotionlessly.

"Lorelai, we need to talk." Chris said, taking a seat in the chair opposite of her desk.

"Okay." Lorelai said as he sat down.

"I don't think you've forgiven me." Chris said, cutting right to chase.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked, leaning forward.

"I mean, for that." He said lightly touching her cheek with his pointing finger. She really wished people would stop touching her face, soon she'd break out there.

"What about it?"

"You haven't forgiven me!" Chris raised his voice, and then realized he didn't want people to hear him and lowered it, "Lor, I told you, I love you and would never hurt you."

"I know, and I love you too." Lorelai said, finding it hard to say, she didn't know why it had been so much harder to say it to him than to Luke. Wait, yes she did.

"Then why are you freezing me out?" Chris said throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

"I'm sorry Chris…I just…I'm in a bit of rut right now, you know that. But, I'll come around, just give me some time." Lorelai said, trying to get him to calm down. His temper had been so bad the last week.

"I think I should move in. Lor, I don't just want a dating relationship, we've been there, we know each other more than anyone else. Lor, we have history! I want this to be serious. I don't just want to be boyfriend and girlfriend, let me move in." Chris said, taking her hand in his.

"What?" Lorelai asked incredulous.

"I should move in. Or you could move in with me?" Chris suggested.

"What about GiGi?"

"She's in Paris for the summer, with Sherry." Chris said, gaining confidence.

"When?" Lorelai asked, actually believing this is what she needed to get over Luke. If she was around Christopher constantly she couldn't think about Luke.

"Today." Chris said, with a large grin on his face.

"Today? Isn't that kind of…soon?"

"Well, I don't have to move in 100 just enough. And we can move the rest in sometime next week." Chris said, pressing the point.

Lorelai took another deep breath and after thinking about how much it would make her not think about Luke she agreed, "Okay."

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai walked into the house that day after she had gotten home from the inn. She saw Christopher putting things in the sock drawer as she walked into the room. She noticed he had gathered all of Luke's stuff out of the bathroom and thrown it into the trash. He had also cut up Luke's flannel that she had in her drawer. She got a bit defensive about this.

"Why did you do this?" She asked picking up the strips of flannel off the floor.

"What do you mean? Did you want to keep it?" Christopher asked rhetorically.

"Well, no, but it wasn't yours. You didn't have any right to destroy it." Lorelai said picking up each strip and holding them in her hand. It was the gray flannel that he had let her sleep in all the time. The one that she wore whenever he wasn't able to stay with her, which wasn't very often. She usually wore it all the time even if he was around. It had a lot of sentimental value to her still even though they were over.

"It wasn't yours either." Chris said advancing in her direction.

"But Chris—" She was cut off by Chris' hand gripping her face firmly in one hand. Hurting her jaw that he was holding it so tightly, he pulled her face towards his fiercely and kissed her hard, but not passionately, more like in a lustful way. Lorelai didn't like it. It made her feel like a thing, and not like a lovable person.

"You're with me now. You can have one of my shirts." He said and pushed her face back causing her to stumble and trip over a shoe that had been strung out in the middle of the floor.

Chris just smiled and went back to organizing his drawer. Lorelai sat there in complete shock, he had gotten physical again. She felt hurt, used, and most of all, she felt afraid and threatened.

**XoXoXoX**

**And that my friends, is as much L/C you'll see in this story. I know, I know, so hard to endure, but it'll be completely worth it when Luke and Lorelai get back together. Yay! Okay, review please so I can update! Yay again!**

**LOVE KATI**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks you guys for all the wonderful reviews, even grateful for the frustrated ones, this story is going somewhere, and like I said, last chapter is as much L/C "love" as you'll see. The rest, will just make you hate Chris and love Luke. Of course, we don't need anyone or anything to make us hate Chris and love Luke, but this will just add to it. Okay, now for the story.**

**Chapter Three…**

Within the next 2 weeks since Christopher had moved in, Lorelai had already had enough. She was ready to get him out of her house. But she couldn't. She wanted to run away, something she had gotten very good at, but she had no where to run. Wherever she ran, he'd find her and bring her back and probably hit her again. She had a bruise on her rib cage where he had _accidentally_ hit her. She knew no one would listen, she had no evidence _he_ had actually hit her.

Their first night together she was just happy Christopher hadn't pressured her into doing anything she wasn't ready for. She didn't want to sleep with him then. Not that he had been too happy when she told him that she didn't want to sleep with him that night, but he hadn't pressured her. He had been mad, but restrained himself surprisingly. He just turned over and went to sleep, as did Lorelai.

Lorelai woke up in the middle of the night that night and had felt Christopher next to her, and out of habit, she had thought it was Luke, and she had intertwined her arm in his, holding it close to her. As she did, she realized it wasn't Luke, and almost disgusted, pulled herself away from him and got on the far side of the bed away from him. A tear trickled down her cheek as she thought about Luke lying next to her, instead of Christopher.

Within a few nights, Christopher had pressured her. Lorelai didn't know what to do when he pushed her against the wall when they had finished cleaning up from dinner, she didn't know what to think when he had started kissing her neck, all that would come out of her mouth was "Chris…" In a soft, afraid tone. Chris pulled away and looked her in the eye as he held her against the wall with his arm.

"Lorelai, I know you want this. Just like me." He said, and pressed his lips against her forcefully.

She felt afraid, she knew she couldn't run, and she knew if she pushed him off of her he would only hurt her again. So she let him. She let him have his way, and she gave him. The whole time she couldn't help but think about how wrong this was. How much she wanted to tell Sookie, or Rory, about how Christopher was treating her. But she knew if she told anyone, he would hurt her more, or even worse, them.

The next morning, Lorelai woke up naked lying next to Christopher with his arm wrapped around her waist, again. She gently pulled his arm off of her and climbed out of bed wrapping a blanket off the floor around her body and made her way to the bathroom to examine one of Christopher's…mishaps, as he had called it, from the night before.

Sure enough, right on her hip was a bruise from where he had held her too tightly. It hurt like hell as she touched and nearly cried. She quickly took a shower wanting to get the previous night off of her, and just get to the inn and away from him.

Within the next few days, Christopher had had another accident of his, she had tried to get up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, and Christopher, thinking she was getting up to leave, had grabbed her arm hard and pulled her back and whispered in her ear, "If you run…you know I'll find you…" Lorelai shivered at his hot breath on her ear, and he laughed, "Love you." He said, and kissed her ear and turned over.

She felt the spot where he had clutched her arm and it also pained. She didn't get up to go to the bathroom.

The next day, Lorelai woke up to the smell of coffee, the best way to wake up she had decided. She walked into the kitchen and Chris was cooking breakfast. It made her ache inside since he was using…_the spatula._ She watched him, since he hadn't heard her come in the kitchen. It didn't feel like he was any different than he used to be. She really did feel like he loved her, she knew he did, but she couldn't bring herself to love him. Not only from the way he treated her, but from the way he wasn't…Luke.

He finally turned around and saw her watching him. He thought she watching him lovingly, instead of in an observant way, wondering what had changed him. He put some bacon and eggs on a plate and took it to her, kissing her forehead when he put the plate in her hands.

"Morning my beautiful." He said as he pulled away.

Lorelai didn't like the way he said "my beautiful" like she was his property. His estate, that he had control over and hired people to handle for him. Something he fixed up when need be. She didn't speak of this, and instead responded, "Morning." And took the plate to the table and picked at it.

Chris poured her a cup of coffee and placed it in front of her. Somehow, she had completely forgotten about the coffee, and grabbed at it like it was gold, which to her it was. She drank it all quickly and set the mug back down. Decided she was full, with everything still left on the plate, she placed it in the sink for her to clean later.

As she started to walk to her bathroom to get ready for work, Chris had his back turned to her and right as she walked back he stuck his elbow hard in her ribcage. Feeling her cringe, he got up to help her. "Lorelai! I'm so sorry…" He spoke, trying to sound sincere, but Lorelai knew what he had done.

"It…it's okay." She said, holding back her tears not giving him the satisfaction to see her beat, she refused to let him win.

"Lorelai…" He called as she stumbled towards the bathroom.

"Y-yeah?" She called back.

"No one will ever believe you." He said simply, and went back to the sink.

Somehow his words had had an effect on her that day, and she believed him. She didn't know why, because she knew everyone in this town was on her side, not his. No one even liked Christopher. So then why did she believe him? She didn't even know why, but she did.

**XoXoXoX**

Luke had heard the news that Christopher had moved in. He had heard they were back together. He had also heard from Babette, that Lorelai looked extra tired when she went to work in the morning, meaning they were really together…at least that's what Luke interpreted.

Luke had been in a horrible mood ever since the break up and now that she was back with _him_ Luke even considered closing the diner for awhile since all he did was burn food, instead of serve it. Customers were afraid and everyone was afraid to come into the diner, afraid that Luke would just throw them out.

Luke couldn't blame them, and no one could blame Luke. Luke had every right to be this upset, and the townspeople had every right to be afraid. But when Luke saw them walking down the street one day, Lorelai had a smile plastered to her face, as Chris held her arm in his and they walked out of Doose's.

Luke held all he had inside when he saw the way he looked at her. He saw, not love, but…something he'd never seen before in someone's eyes towards Lorelai. It wasn't even lust. Luke saw…territorial. Like he didn't even want another man to look at Lorelai. When he saw this Luke felt almost challenged.

Luke set down the coffee pot and made his way out in front of the diner. He opened the door and looked at Lorelai and smiled and gave a little wave, Lorelai did the same. She didn't understand how he could even be half-way friendly with her.

Christopher whispered something in her ear and Lorelai got this look on her face and quickly pulled her hand away, as Luke saw, and pulled her closer to him. Luke saw how unhappy she looked, he could see past the act she put on, the happy act. Somehow, he could tell she was miserable.

He watched them walk down the street some more and the way Christopher was kind of aggressive when he held her, not enough to hurt her, just he wasn't gentle with her as Luke had been. Luke felt jealousy pang in his heart for awhile that continued with him for the rest of the day.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai felt her phone vibrating against her inside of her purse and quickly grabbed for it, praying and hoping it was Rory. She needed to talk to someone besides prying Sookie, and Christopher. She couldn't even talk to Christopher without being afraid he'd hit her.

"Rory!" Lorelai said excited into the phone.

"Mom! How are you!?" Rory asked happily into the phone.

"I'm…good." Lorelai lied.

"How is it living with Dad?" Rory asked, since last time they had talked Lorelai had told her that he had moved in, not about the other stuff though.

"It's…different." She said, she wasn't lying just not telling the complete truth.

"Well different can be good." Rory suggested.

"Yeah…it can be." Lorelai supplied, changing the subject, "So how's Logan and London? The two L's of your current life?"

"Their both very pretty." Rory said, and Lorelai could sense her smiling over the phone. She was happy that Rory was happy.

"Good! How's Logan's business doing?" Lorelai asked, trying to cover all the grounds.

"I'm not sure. I've never really been into the whole business thing. I'm pretty sure it's going good though! He comes home happy every day if that says anything." Rory replied, "Have you talked to…the L in your life?"

"Lucy? No, they stopped showing it on Nick-at-Night." Lorelai quipped.

"No…I mean…Luke…" Rory whispered.

"Not really, I passed the diner today with Christopher and he 'smiled' and 'waved'" Lorelai whispered, using air quotes.

"He smiled and waved?" Rory whispered again.

"No, I used the air quotes sweetie." Lorelai whispered still.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know, I thought we were talking in code or something." Lorelai said, speaking regular now.

"Oh, so he 'smiled' and 'waved'?" Rory clarified, using the air quotes this time.

"Yea, what do you think it means?"

"Well…it probably means he's not over you but wants you to think he is since you've moved on."

"Thank you Dr. Phil." Lorelai joked.

"Anytime…hey Mom, I'm gonna have to let you go, Logan's trying to call, I'll call you tomorrow! Love you!" Rory said.

"Love you too. Bye." Lorelai said and hung up the phone. Now she missed Rory more than ever. She was happy for Rory, she really was. But she was unhappy at how horrible her decision to try and make herself happy had turned out.

**XoXoXoX**

**Okay. That chapter was kind of…violent. And I'm sorry for those of you that are mad at me, but do not worry! Luke will come back in soon…unless…nah I'm just kidding. He will! Bahah. Okay now review pllleeeease and thank you.**

**LOVE KATI**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for all the reviews. I know, Christopher suuucks baaaalllsss! I hate him. So much. Especially in this story though! Woo hoo. I love stories that make Christopher seem horribly horrible villain which is one of the main reasons I wrote this story. Baaahaha. Screw Christopher! Yay. Okay now for the chapter!**

**Chapter Four…**

Lorelai had always been a strong person, her past had proven this. Having Rory at 16, leaving her parents house, having to raise Rory alone, without any money benefits, being independent from her parents, scraping together all their money that had bought them their home, Lorelai had even been strong when she was forced to go to her parents for money. One of the hardest things she had ever had to do in her entire life, was ask them to help her, and she had done it. For Rory. Everything in her life, that she needed her strength for, had been for Rory.

So even now, in her relationship with Christopher, even though he hurt her, emotionally and physically, Lorelai told her self to remain strong. She knew she had to stay in this, not only to protect Rory, but to make Rory happy. She had always wanted for Rory to have her father completely in both of their lives. Even with Rory in her senior year at Yale, Lorelai still wanted to give her daughter that.

Lorelai was so afraid of Christopher. She didn't think she had ever been more afraid of someone, than she was of him. Lorelai knew he had had a temper, but it had reached a new height with her. What triggered it, she wasn't sure. She knew he was insecure when it came to Luke, deep down, Chris knew he was Lorelai's second choice, but he didn't care. He had always wanted her, and now that he had her, he would do anything to keep her, even if it meant scaring her so that she wouldn't run from him. He was willing to do just about anything to keep her, and most of those things weren't sweet, and romantic, like it should've been. And Lorelai knew this.

It had been now, two months since the last time Christopher had hit her, which had been when he had elbowed her hard in her abdomen that day after breakfast, which had left a nasty bruise, worse than the one left on her face. It was always there, almost mocking her. Telling her she should've never left Luke, reminding her that she'd never have what she had with Luke ever again. She was stuck in this with Christopher, whether she liked it or not, was just too damn bad.

But now, it seemed like things had been looking up. Christopher hadn't hurt her since that morning, everything had been, okay. Not nearly as great as she missed with Luke, but not near as bad as they had been. He wasn't as aggressive with her, and he calmed down faster when they fought. Maybe it was because they didn't walk by Luke's anymore. Chris didn't allow it. He made sure to "gently" guide them away from Luke's whenever they would be out walking.

This morning, however, Lorelai had woke up with and undeniable craving for Luke's coffee. She didn't know where it had come from, but she knew that Weston's and Sookie's coffee, no matter how good it was, she had to have Luke's amazing coffee. Deciding it would probably be a bad idea to tell Christopher this, she decided to simply "sneak" out the front door.

Unfortunately, Christopher had spotted Lorelai's _Mission Impossible_ and had stopped her in her tracks, "Where are you going?" Christopher asked pryingly.

"Um, coffee." Lorelai explained curtly.

"We have coffee here." Chris said through gritted teeth.

"But I was craving some coffee from…Weston's." Lorelai lied.

"Since when do you get Weston's cravings?" Chris asked, advancing in her direction with a wicked smile on his face.

"Chris, please." Lorelai practically pleaded for him not to hit her, looking down at her feet, knowing what he was about to do.

Not to Lorelai's surprise Christopher whipped the back of his hand swiftly across Lorelai's face hard. Lorelai knew he had hit her, and wasn't in shock, but she was frozen in place. She didn't lift her head back up to face him as she felt a drop of sticky substance drip down her cheek and onto her blue sweater. She lazily swept a hand across the cut wiping away excess blood.

Christopher as if accepting his hit as toll to pass, stepped out of her way and let her step out of the house. Lorelai grabbed for her purse and made it swiftly past him onto the porch and slammed the door behind her.

Lorelai rummaged through her purse for anything to doctor the injury on her face, she quickly dug up a Kleenex in the bottom of her purse. Hastily, she clotted at the cut and made it stop bleeding. She made her way out to her jeep, not wanting to walk today, in fear Christopher would run after her, and started it up.

Before pulling out of her driveway she flipped down the mirror and checked her face. Sure enough, there was a long cut across her cheek. It had stopped bleeding, but was still very visible. Lorelai didn't feel like messing with it so she just drove out the driveway and was on her way to get some coffee from Luke. She knew he hadn't forgiven her, and she didn't blame him. But she couldn't go another day without his coffee, even if he did give her his Arctic shoulder.

**XoXoXoX**

Luke was wiping down the counter, during his mid-morning lull. Then she crossed his mind. She had been a lot lately, her face, her blue eyes, the way her hair smelt on the pillow next to him, the way she kissed him, the way—_Stop it! _Luke mentally slapped himself. Like she could read his thoughts, she walked through the door to the diner.

He was very surprised, she hadn't entered his diner in a good 3 months. He got a little defensive when she came in. He straightened his back and sighed deeply. He could tell she felt intimidated but she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I just need coffee." She said, and gave him a weak smile. He could tell she was tired, she looked it. She had bags under her eyes, obviously from lack of sleep, she look thinner, like she hadn't been eating right, and then he saw it, the cut on her face.

She sat down at the far end of the counter and he kept staring at her cut, he was trying to figure out where it could've come from. Lorelai took notice of his gaze and noticed he hadn't moved since she had sat down. She took this as he wasn't willing to give her any coffee.

"Or not…" Lorelai stood up and grabbed her purse, but Luke made his way out from behind the counter and before she could make it half way to the door he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him.

When Luke grabbed her wrist, Lorelai had a horrible Christopher flashback, to the night when he wouldn't let her get up and go to the bathroom. Lorelai started trembling under his grasp, and she felt her knees go weak and then everything went black to her.

As Lorelai's body went limp he quickly caught her as she fell. He could tell she had fainted, why he wasn't sure, but he picked her up and carried her upstairs.

**XoXoXoX**

Lorelai felt like there was a jack hammer in her head pounding on her temples. She felt nauseous and her eye-lids were heavy. She felt like she barely had enough energy to lift them, but she did. She slowly took in the familiar surroundings. She immediately knew she was in Luke's apartment. It hadn't changed one bit, except for the empty beer bottle in various places around the room.

She tried to lift her self onto her elbows, but she quickly realized that wasn't going to happen. She started to wonder what had happened, the last thing she remembered was Luke grabbing her wrist and…then she remember the Christopher flashback again.

"Lorelai?" Luke called, as he walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Hey…" She said weakly.

"How do you feel?" Luke asked taking a seat at the far end of the sofa. As much as he was angry at her, she needed him now, and he had to be there for her. There was nothing he wouldn't do for this woman, even in her time of need. She was so stubborn that he knew that she wouldn't even admit that she needed his help, but he would be there anyways.

"Like a construction crew that is getting payed overtime is making slow progress on a freeway in my head." Lorelai said, not surprised when Luke gave her a confused look.

"Okay. I'll take that as a 'not too great'." Luke said, placing a glass of water and two asprin on the coffee table in front of the couch where she was laying.

"Thanks." Lorelai said and sat up enough to take the asprin.

"So any idea what happened?" Luke asked, genuinely concerned.

"Uh, no. Probably just not enough sleep, or coffee." Lorelai said nervously, not wanting, or planning on, telling Luke the truth as to her collapse.

"Oh." Luke said, not wanting to press the subject that she was obviously sensitive to.

They sat in silence a bit long and Lorelai stared at her hands. Luke looked up and saw the cut on her cheek again, reminding him to ask her about it, "What happened to your face?" Luke asked placing the back of his index finger against it and gently rubbing it along it.

"Uh…nothing." Lorelai said, wanting to push his hand away but not finding the power in her self to do so since it was so soothing.

"Lorelai, don't tell me nothing happened. I'm not stupid." Luke said, jerking his hand away from her face.

"Luke, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Lorelai said pushing her self off the couch and trying to stand up but just fell back onto the sofa.

"Lorelai. Tell me what happened." Luke said looking her in the eye. Lorelai looked him back in the eye and saw fury, she saw that he was raged at the fact that someone or something had hurt her. She saw how much he cared, even though she had hurt him so badly that night. She knew he hadn't forgiven her, she understood that, and hadn't expected him to be forgiving towards her, but she still saw love for her behind his deep blue eyes.

Lorelai felt tears starting to roll down her cheeks, she didn't acknowledge them and just let them fall. Luke's expression softened and he quickly pulled her into a hug and held her close to him. He had missed the way her body felt against him. The way her body heat warmed his body. Then he remembered why he was still angry with her. He slowly pulled out of the hug and looked her in the eyes again, the eyes that were now filled with tears.

Like Luke could read her thoughts, the thoughts she didn't want to tell anyone, "Did Christopher do this to you?" He asked, suddenly coming to the realization of all the days he had seen them together, and the day he had acknowledged it, was the day they had stopped walking by the diner. The days when she looked so weak, and he had held her so aggressively.

At this accusation, Lorelai started to sob into Luke's flannel. Luke comfortingly rubbed her back. Luke didn't know what to say. How could Christopher hurt something so fragile? So gentle and beautiful? What kind of person does that? He felt rage rising within him, all he wanted to do now was go kill him.

"Lorelai, you have to tell the police. You have to tell Rory, or Sookie." Luke said into her ear.

Lorelai just held his flannel in her fists and sobbed. She didn't say anything, she wouldn't let him push her away, she wasn't willing to let go of him, to leave the comfort and safety of his arms. She didn't want to go back to Christopher, to more hurt, to more pain. She missed Luke. She wanted Luke.

"Lorelai…" Luke said, and Lorelai realized he had stopped rubbing her back. She pulled away from him and looked at him. He looked almost disguisted.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked, not knowing where this sudden change in expression had come from. She noticed that his face was unreadable, he had closed himself off. As she realized this, without saying a word, she grabbed her purse and stood up.

"Lorelai…" Luke called again from the couch, not turning around to face him. He thought that she had just come running to him, as soon as things had gone bad with Christopher she was going to run back to him, like he'd always be waiting. He didn't want to be that guy. That back up guy.

"Luke, you were my first choice, but now…I'm sorry." Lorelai said and walked out of his apartment. Luke didn't know why he let her walk away again, actually he decided he wasn't going to. As fast as he could, he got up from the couch and caught her just as she came out from behind the counter. He twirled her around to face him by her should and before Lorelai could even think, Luke's lips were on hers.

Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai, pulling her into him and Lorelai slipped her arms under his arms, linking them together. They slowly pulled away, missing the way the other felt in their arms. Lorelai finally realized what was happening and she quickly pulled away from his embrace.

"Luke… I… I can't do this." Lorelai said and quickly made her way out of the diner.

Luke stood in the diner defeated. He knew that she had failed him, he knew there was nothing he could do… but he had to get her out of there was all he knew.

**I'm really not sure how I feel about this chapter. It was kind of..ehhh… I don't know. Okay well review and stuff. Yaaa.**

**LOVE KATI**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, it's been awhile, I know, it's because this summer has been so hectic and busy! Sorry, again, but I really hope you all find this chapter worth while! **

**Chapter Five...  
**

Lorelai hugged her coat tighter around her body as the chilly wind blew at her hair, she tried hard to block out all the thoughts crashing down on her at that moment, Christopher, Luke, kiss, the feeling of his arms around her body, the emptiness that she now felt without him there, the safety—_Stop it Lorelai!_ She scolded herself, shaking her head as if it would get rid of all those thoughts.

As she got nearer to the house she was relieved Christopher's car wasn't in the driveway, with that out of her way, she went inside and consoled herself with a tub of Ben and Jerry's, even though the only thing that would give her was a full stomach, she didn't care, it made her feel better for the moment so she could at least think.

Lorelai entered the kitchen and practically jumped out of her skin because of the person sitting at her kitchen table. "Rory! You scared the crap outta me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I just…I'm worried about you." Rory said standing up.

"No, hun, I didn't mean it like that. I just, I didn't see your car outside. When in the world did you get home from London?!" Lorelai reasoned stepping closer to Rory. Rory and her hadn't been on the best terms lately, with Christopher, Rory was convinced that Lorelai still loved Luke, and was just settling for Christopher so she wouldn't be lonely. Which, of course, was completely right.

"I actually flew in last night. I stayed with Lane last night. Sorry I didn't tell you. Um I left my car over there and walked here." Rory said, not wanting Lorelai to freak out that she had flown all the way home after receiving warning from Lane that something was up.

"Oh…" Lorelai said swallowing the lump in her throat and making her way towards the fridge, _I really need that ice cream now._

Rory followed her over to the fridge, "Mom…" Rory said trying to get her attention, but failed, "Mom." Rory said louder and a bit firmer.

Lorelai swept her head around and face Rory, looking in Rory's face caused Lorelai to feel ashamed and she didn't know why, so she looked down at her feet. But Rory saw what Luke had seen.

"Mom, what is that…what happened to your face?" Rory asked bending down so that she could get another look at it.

"Skin cream hasn't been behaving it's best lately, thanks for pointing it out." Lorelai said pushing past Rory with a tub of "Chunky Monkey".

"Mom, you know what I'm talking about! What happened? There's a cut on your cheek…" Rory trailed off as she saw the look in Lorelai's eyes, a mix of fear, confusion, and pure pain. Tears threatened to spill over onto Lorelai's face and Rory's face immediately softened and pulled her mom into a hug.

Rory felt Lorelai's tears on the back of her neck causing her to cry. Lorelai and Rory just stood in the kitchen crying. Lorelai heard the front door open and slam and Christopher's shoes on the hard wood floor coming towards the kitchen she quickly pulled away from Rory and wiped her face and stared at the floor.

"Lorelai?" Christopher said, as he entered the kitchen, almost in a threatening manner.

This didn't go unnoticed by Rory, Lorelai's anxiety when he entered the room, Christopher's tone of voice…it all began to click in Rory's mind and Rory got very afraid very quickly.

"Rory…" Christopher said in fake-enthusiasm and gave her a smile through gritted teeth; he realized that Lorelai and Rory had been crying.

He approached Rory to hug her and Rory gave him a disgusted look and backed away from him. Christopher's fake smile quickly vanished and turned to rage. He turned to Lorelai and practically spat at her. "Are you telling lies about me to my own kid?"

"She didn't tell me anything, but I'm not five. I can put things together…Christopher." Rory used his full name as an insult, refusing to acknowledge him as her own father.

Christopher snickered under his breath. "Rory…you may be 21…but you have a lot to learn." Christopher didn't look up at her, he spoke to the ground.

No one said anything and Lorelai was trying her hardest not to say anything since she knew she would begin hyperventilating.

Rory finally stepped forward to grab Lorelai's wrist and pull her with her, "Come on Mom, we're leaving." But Rory was stopped as Christopher stepped between her and her mother.

"Rory, there's no need to leave. In fact, why don't you stay for dinner and we can talk about this." Christopher said pleasantly but Rory didn't buy it one bit.

"No. C'mon Mom. Let's go." Rory made a side step around Christopher, but Christopher stopped her abruptly by holding her shoulder firmly with his hand, "Ow! Stop that hurts."

Rory said trying to free herself from his grip but had no luck.

Lorelai finally stepped around Christopher and pushed him away from Rory. "You might be able to push me around, but you will never lay a hand on Rory ever again!" Lorelai yelled at Christopher who was perplexed that Lorelai had pushed him.

They turned to leave but Christopher was too fast and turned Lorelai to face him and backhanded her hard across the face. Fear rose up in Lorelai, she didn't know what he would do next.

Rory couldn't believe it. Sure, she had assumed that he had been hitting Lorelai but she couldn't even imagine her mom ever being hurt. But here she was, fearful of her own father. Rory couldn't do anything now, Christopher had maneuvered his was between them and their exit. All she could do now was hope and pray that Christopher didn't hit them anymore but she assumed she was wrong as soon as Christopher's firm palm met her right cheek.

"Bitch now don't ever think for even a second that just because you go to Yale makes you worth anything more than the dirt on the bottom of my shoe." Christopher spat into Rory's face. Tears began to trickle down her face. Those words reminded her of what Mitchum Huntzberger had told her merely a year ago.

Lorelai was fast to act and quickly engulfed Rory in a tight warming hug. "Shh…Rory…Don't listen to him baby, he's a monster." Lorelai whispered into her ear.

Christopher looked at them both in disgust. He walked past them and over to the sink, he reached under it and pulled out a hand pistol. Lorelai saw this but made sure Rory's back was to him.

"Christopher…what are you planning on doing?" Lorelai asked in fear, praying that Rory wouldn't be paying any attention.

"You didn't think I actually wanted you did you? Hah. No. I only want your father's money." Christopher said as he loaded the gun.

"Mom, what's he talking about?" Rory asked as she sniffed a bit and turned from Lorelai's arms to face Christopher.

"You walk out that door and I will shoot the other one." He aimed the gun at Rory since she was in front of Lorelai, who was closer to the door.

"Chris…I know you, this isn't you Chris, what the hell happened to you?" Lorelai asked trying to reason with Christopher.

"Nothing is wrong with me Lorelai. I actually feel better than I ever have, like I've come to some realization of what I can have." Christopher said taking a step towards Lorelai and Rory, "Now both of you, in the living room! And don't even think about making a peep, I have this place wired with cameras." Chris said motioning them towards the living room. Hesitantly they both took cautious steps around Christopher and into the living room.

"What are we going to do!?" Rory whispered desperately.

"I don't know yet, I just know we have wondered into unknown territory Rodger…" Lorelai whispered back, getting her quippiness back, obviously not at the appropriate time but nonetheless.

"Rodger?" Rory asked confused by her mom's reference.

"Rodger Rabbit? You know he wondered into that yard and the gardener killed him!? It's actually a very depressing children's story…I kind of can't believe adults actually tell that to their children…" Lorelai trailed off in thought as Christopher entered the room holding duct tape and a rope.

"What are you planning on doing exactly?" Rory asked.

"Wow Rory, we really should tell the Grandparents that they should probably invest a _little_ bit more money in that place called 'Yale' because they obviously need—"

"Hey! I said not a peep! Remember!? So shut your face and stop with all the quips Lorelai, they were cute when you were 25, now they're just annoying!" Lorelai's mouth became a straight line across her face and her face went white as she realized that Chris was serious about this, he really _was _going to hold them hostage, she couldn't believe it really.

Christopher stepped forward after a pause and tied Lorelai and Rory back to back with their hands tied together and taped a piece of tape across both of their mouths.

"There that should do." Christopher said as Rory winced in pain as he tightened the ropes one last time. Lorelai wrapped her finger around Rory's in a comforting effort, which in a way did make Rory feel better to know Lorelai would never ever let anything happen to her.

"I'm going to go…take care of some things…I'll be back in about an hour. Don't even think about running, I will find you, and you will die." Christopher said and added a smirk at the end and kissed Lorelai's forehead and patter Rory's head and walked out the back door. Lorelai and Rory listened as Christopher started his car and they heard the sound of tire on gravel as he pulled out of the drive way.

_Fuck._ Lorelai thought as she only drew a blank about what to do next.

**Yeah guys, I know, This chapter-very very very very dramatic but I'm not going to lie, I love stories like these and if you don't, I don't want to hear it! Okay!? So if you don't like it, just don't read it. Unless you have constructive critism, now that I welcome, but no, if you just want to bash, take your review, and time, somewhere else. Thanks. Oh and I have made a few Luke&Lorelai videos on youtube so if any of are digging it, then check out my stories, and totally leave me comments! Yeah dude! **

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)profile?user(equalsign)sweetkaytee8792**

**without the parenthesis ;)**

**Kati**


End file.
